Meet the Family
by NonExistente
Summary: After visiting her mother's Rose finds herself thrown into a rather domestic adventure, finally finding more out about the Doctor and the mysterious Time Lords- as well as their enemies. Set after 'Fear Her' AU. ON PERMANENT HIATUS/DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Anything you recognise, I don't own. I own the names and the original characters later on.

**A/N:****This has been re–written and reposted on 20/10/07. I would like to say thank you especially to 'moonbean', 'cookiemonster01' and 'Teh Shiny Fox' for their constructive criticism and their help to make this a better fic.

* * *

****Prologue:**

"Be careful, Rose," Jackie said, as usual. Rose grinned and rolled her eyes.

"I will Mum," she answered as she slung her backpack over her shoulders. She hugged her tightly, then stepped back to the Doctor's side.

"You better take good care o' her, or you'll have me to answer to!" Jackie warned, half–glaring at him with her hands on her hips. He nodded and bore the resultant embrace silently.

"Always," he promised quietly. Jackie looked satisfied. She turned to kiss Rose's cheek before seeing them out of her flat.

"So where're we going?" Rose asked as they made their way down to the courtyard, a happy bounce to her step. The Doctor sighed heavily. His hands were deep in his pockets, a slight frown on his face and his eyes downcast. He glanced up at her briefly before fishing the TARDIS key out from his pocket.

"I dunno…" he shrugged as they stepped into the TARDIS. "Anywhere, 'suppose," He wandered up to the console, silent, as Rose dropped her backpack full of fresh clothes to the grilles.

"What 'bout Barcelona? Still ain't taken me there yet. What about there?" she turned back round, and leant on the console next to him, smiling up at him. He sighed again and pushed himself up.

"Sure…" he said as he reached across to pull levers and push buttons to get the TARDIS in flight. Rose frowned as she watched him closely.

"Wait. Doctor, what's wrong?" she stopped his hands. Almost immediately he looked away and gently removed his hands from her grasp.

"It's nothing," the blue glow of the TARDIS and the lack of conviction in his voice emphasised the miserable expression etched onto his face.

"Doctor its obvious there's somethin' wrong. You've been miserable all day– I know you don't like visiting Mum but you're not usually _this _miserable!" she said, wanting him to smile, but all she received was a half–hearted twitch of his lips.

"Y'can tell me can't you? Come on, we always talk…" he sighed again and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"D'you know what it feels like to lose everyone you've ever loved? Knowing it's your fault?" she shook her head, her expression uncomfortable.

"I've searched and I've searched but I can't find them… can't feel them either… Don't wanna believe I'm the last… today it's– it's hard… harder than usual… today it's– it's my… ohh…" he shook his head exasperatedly. Forlornly he wandered round the other side of the console.

"It's your what?" Rose pressed lightly.

"… It's my eldest daughter's birthday…" he whispered, barely audible over the hum of the TARDIS. Her eyebrows shot up, disbelief stamped across her features.

"…That's what you meant… the other day… you –you said– I thought I misheard you… oh…" she swallowed awkwardly as she saw the Doctor stiffen slightly. She noticed guiltily his eyes fixed determinedly over her shoulder, now slightly brighter than usual.

"I'm so sorry… I –I shouldn't've kept asking–"

"Nah, s'ok… faced it so may times, y'woulda thought I'd be able to forget…" he shrugged one shoulder. He tried to smile as she hurried round to hug him tightly.

"She would've been 1,000 today– relative to my time, I mean… I've missed all of their birthdays– whoa!" they were thrown suddenly as the time machine bucked sharply. They clung to the console tightly. The Doctor desperately tried to press every flashing button in sight to try and calm the TARDIS.

After a few tense moments the fierce movements died down. Rose sighed with relief as he turned round to face her, a half–hearted grin on his lips.

"Well, _that_ wasn't meant to happen," he commented good–naturedly. "Let's see if we've landed on Barcelona, eh?" she nodded and followed him to the TARDIS doors. She slipped her hand into his comfortingly and smiled up at him. There was a slight pause in which he smiled in return, his eyes warm and grateful. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, then pushed the door open.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Anything you recognise, I don't own. I own the names and the original characters later on. The name 'Beldaran' comes from avid Edding's series '_The Belgariad_' and is borrowed without permission.

**A/N:**I know there was a little bit of confusion about the Doctor's age. Well, I'm using the age supplied by Wikipedia and some other websites, saying that he has been _travelling_ for 900 years, and that he is not 900 years old The age I am assuming he is, in this fic, is 1138 (age when he met Rose:– 1136)

**A/N2: **Also, I know in the first series the Doctor said he couldn't feel any other Time Lords; I'm basing this upon the idea that he couldn't sense any other Time Lords, and that the Gallifreyans that weren't Time Lords didn't have that strong a telepathy for him to sense.

**A/N3: **This has re–written and reposted on 20/10/07. Thanks once again to 'moonbean', 'cookiemonster01' and 'Teh Shiny Fox' for their help.

**A/N4:** If there are any unanswered questions you find in this chapter, don't worry, they have been– or will be– answered in a future chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

They stepped out into bright sunlight. When their eyes finally adjusted, they found themselves on the edge of a wood. The Doctor stepped out further to better look around. He took a deep breath of the clear, fresh air.

"Well… this isn't Barcelona…" he commented wryly. "Where've you taken us now old girl?" he asked of the TARDIS. He exhaled, taking a closer look around.

Tall trees of an odd silver–brown backed the TARDIS. The gently inclined hill on which they stood led towards a neatly set–out town. Seemingly in the centre of the structures town a glass dome rose up. It reflected the bright sunlight all around. Reddy–orange grass carpeted the ground beneath their feet and blew gently in the breeze. Rose stepped out behind him and promptly gasped in surprise as she caught sight of two yellow suns and a deep orange sky. It was stunningly calm and beautiful.

The Doctor frowned; this was too similar. Way too similar. A tiny flicker of hope built unbidden in his stomach as he gazed around, his memory and imagination seizing and latched onto each and every familiar detail. It wasn't possible; he'd seen Gallifrey burn– he'd been the _reason_ it had burned. Mentally he quashed it; this wasn't his home. It was, unfortunately, an almost replica of it, and that was all. He turned back to Rose, and dragged himself back to the present.

"Wanna see what's here?" the Doctor questioned, the possibility of an adventure lighting his eyes. Rose grinned and nodded.

Ten minutes or so later they reached the outskirts of the town. A few one or two storied buildings lined the paved streets. The Doctor frowned slightly, pausing for a moment. He turned around on the spot to gaze at the buildings closely.

"I think we wanna head towards _that_," he pointed towards the domed structure still visible above the tops of the buildings. She nodded.

"Any idea where we are?" she questioned. He shook his head, grinning.

"Soon find out though!" he set off again with Rose in tow. She had no choice to follow as they travelled along the paved streets towards the centre of the city.

Rose knew he was covering up his emotions. This incarnation always smiled and shrugged off his discomfort. He always covered it with sometimes faked enthusiasm and a cheeky grin, and immediately buried himself in some attempt to stop some plot. All while he confused everyone as he rattled off some complicated explanation at a hundred miles an hour. His previous incarnation used to fall silent. A harsh frown on his face told anyone and everyone to back off. She didn't know which technique she was more exasperated with.

This one, she realised, as she caught the tail–end of one of said speeches.

"… and like I've said before, it's much better flying with absolutely no idea where you're going! Never know where you'll end up, or what time! 'Course it's always better with someone else– ah! Finally, people!" he beamed at her as he gestured with his other hand at the signs of people up ahead. She followed his hand and turned to view the people.

They looked very human, Rose noted; two arms, two legs, a head, two eyes, nose, two ears and a mouth. The majority of them had dark hair and pale skin, though a few had fairer hair. All the males wore long robes and all the females wore long, elaborately decorated dresses, both in varying colours. Some were pale green, some powder blue, others pale red or dusky orange, but most were a creamy–white.

"Déjà vu," the Doctor commented beside her, also watching the people with interest. A few had spotted them, and were returning their curious glances as they went about their business. He stopped again to watch a few young children play on the street, a small, sad smile on his face. It was obvious he was still upset, and lost in his memories.

"Doctor,"

"Mmm?"

"What… what happened to her? Your daughter?" he turned to stare at her, eyebrows raised incredulously at her brashness. She swallowed and silently congratulated herself for metaphorically opening his wounds again. He sighed and absent–mindedly ran a hand distractedly through his hair.

"The Time War. The Daleks invaded– towards the end of it, non–linearly," uncomfortably he rubbed the back of his neck.

"The Time War was just that; a war that spanned time. In my relative age time, the Time War was nearly finished when I was, ooh, a few centuries old? But when it actually ended I was much older, almost a millennia older. Both sides played around with Time; the Daleks chose to manipulate it to hit the Time Lords hard when technically– linearly– the War hadn't begun yet. I tried to get my family out of harm's way but I – I failed. My parents and sisters were killed, my nieces and nephews, and one of my kids. My wife and I sent our son and two daughters away for their own safety. We'd planned to leave Gallifrey almost immediately after, use the same co–ordinates we'd set on their shuttle to meet up with them and take refuge on another planet. But it went wrong, to put it simply. The Daleks attacked again soon after our children had left– they caused many disturbances in time and space, and– and I couldn't find them. They'd disturbed the sector we'd sent them to, and I haven't been able to find them since," he said, voice tight. He clenched his hands slightly and sighed deeply again.

"Sorry…" she mumbled. He simply shrugged and walked a few steps forwards towards a young woman with dark brown hair. She was one of few who wore a pale orange dress. She had a few young children around her, and was clearly their mother.

"Er– excuse me, hello! Um– my friend and I were just wondering– could you tell us where we are? What year?" the Doctor asked as he bounced good–naturedly up to her. She turned, surprised.

"Of course! It's the 35th of Sasturna, the 250th year after this planet was found to be uninhabited. Please excuse me, sir, but you've caught me in a bit of a rush. I'm taking the children to the Citadel to meet my brother. Forgive me, but I assume you and your friend are– new here, yes?" the Doctor grinned and nodded.

"Would you care to come with us? I'm the sure the Council would like to meet new visitors," she continued and gestured for the children to continue walking. "What are your names?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler, my – ah– plus one," the Doctor answered. He took Rose's hand again and keeping in step with the woman.

"Pleased to meet you both and welcome to our city. My name is Beldaran–"

The Doctor froze. Rose looked between the two of them, shocked. "Are you all right, sir?" she asked.

"Your brother? Is he older than you?" the woman nodded. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair again and turned slightly on the spot.

"Do you – Do you have a younger sister?" he drew in another sharp breath as an affirmative answer came.

"What's this planet called?"

"New Ga–"

"New _Gallifrey_?" she nodded. "Beldaran?" she nodded again, a confused expression on her face to match Rose's.

"Eldest daughter of Belacara?" she nodded.

"How did you–?" she stopped suddenly. Her eyes widened as they met they Doctor's. Fleetingly, barely daring to hope, the Doctor let his mental barriers down to be overwhelmed with a constant murmur of psychic noise. Both gasped as with a tiny click, everything fell into place. A look of recognition flitted over her face.

"Father?"

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Anything you recognise, I don't own. I own the names and the original characters later on. The name 'Beldaran' is borrowed from David Edding's '_The Belgariad_' series.

**A/N: ****This has been re–written and reposted on 04/11/07. Thanks go once again to those mentioned in previous chapters.

* * *

****Chapter 2:**

The Doctor and the young woman stared at each other in silent shock.

"Father?" she repeated weakly. He nodded his expression one of utter disbelief.

"It can't be… It _can't _be…" he muttered. He started to pace absent-mindedly. "This is just… this is just– fantastic!" he looked up at her. A bright grin lit his face. He stepped closer and stretched a hand out to touch her cheek gently. In return she reached a delicate hand out to brush his temple. The Doctor took a step backwards and shook his head gently.

"You don't want to look in my mind, Beldaran," he said with a wry smile. She frowned and stepped closer to peer up at him.

"Is it really you?" he nodded, and unconsciously placed his hands in his suit pockets. She still looked uncertain. "Forgive me, but prove it. Prove you are my father," he chuckled.

"Glad to know that the lessons your mother and I taught you are still coming in useful," he commented. "What do you want to know? That I used to plait your hair before school every morning? That I used to cook you and your siblings' favourite food every 9th day of the week? That you got your first Prydonian dress at the age of 40? That when you were 45 I took you and your siblings for your first TARDIS journey to Karn, Polarfrey and Pazithi Gallifreya?" he grinned crookedly at her expression, then chuckled as she threw herself at him. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He laughed happily as he swung her around. Neither cared that they were receiving odd looks from the other city dwellers.

"You've found us… oh thank Rassilon!" she sobbed into his shoulder, arms still wound around his neck as he set her down carefully. He nodded and smoothed her hair comfortingly. Rose watched from the side–lines, a mixture of emotions running through her as she saw a side of the Doctor she'd never seen before. Happiness for him finally finding his children, and finding some of his people. Shock at the discovery that he _did_ have children, and that they were still alive. Surprised at the show of emotion taking place before her. She sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

A moment later Beldaran pulled back, sniffing through her tears. The Doctor smiled down at her, and gently wiped them away.

"Come on, don't cry…" he smiled encouragingly and cupped her cheek gently. She smiled back, and leant up to kiss his cheek quickly.

"Oh Father, we have so many questions! We've waited for so long–" he pressed a finger to her lips gently as he blinked back his own tears.

"Shh... I know you've got lots of questions. I've got 'em too, but it'll be easier if Whodestral and Belkara are there to listen too. You were ever the curious one," he reached down and grasped her hand.

The Doctor turned back to Rose with possibly the broadest grin she'd ever seen upon his face. "I think a revised introduction is needed. Rose this is my eldest daughter, Beldaran. Beldaran, this is my best friend and travelling companion Rose Marion Tyler," to Rose's surprise the young woman curtsied gracefully, a small smile on her face. Rose smiled awkwardly in return.

"Again, I am pleased to meet you–"

"Mother, are we still visiting Uncle Whodestral?" a young girl slipped under the Doctor's arm and tugged on the skirt of Beldaran's dress lightly. She was followed by four other children. Beldaran nodded.

"Mother, why are you holding that man's hand?" a little boy asked curiously, while he gazed up at the Doctor. The Time Lord grinned and crouched down to the children's height.

"Because he's a very important man, Whostrellent," the Doctor grinned up at her, his expression surprised.

"You named your son after my father?" she nodded. In a motherly fashion she stroked one of the girl's hair lovingly. There was a moment's pause, then the eldest of all five, a boy, took a deep breath, and stepped forwards.

"Hello,"

"Hello," the boy smiled shyly. He bowed politely and formally. The Doctor exhaled, a broad smile still on his face.

"Very pleased to meet you sir," he said timidly.

"Very pleased to meet you, too. What's your name then?"

"My name is Whodellen, sir," the Doctor smiled, and shook the proffered hand.

"Y'know what?" the boy shook his head "That's my name too!" he whispered conspirationally with a wink.

"Are you our grandfather?" the Doctor nodded. The boy, Whodellen, smiled and went to hug the Doctor. Then he bowed, and stepped back to the other children. The Doctor stood, and bowed slightly in return, much to Rose's surprise. He smiled as the boy started talking excitedly to the youngsters and as he caught a few murmured snatches.

"…nice! Showed me… your mother… my father!" the eldest girl stood forwards and murmured something quietly, her large green eyes fixed curiously on the Doctor. The boy, Whodellen, nodded and turned back to the Doctor. He bowed again.

"My cousins want me to introduce them to you sir. This is my eldest cousin, Belacar; her brother Whostrellent; their sister Belamara, and my youngest cousin Belatira," the other children bowed and curtsied awkwardly. Beldaran smiled. "My other cousins are with my father, or our Aunt Belkara,"

"I'm very pleased to meet you all. I'm honoured to have such well–mannered grandchildren," the Doctor smiled. Beldaran cleared her throat lightly, a warm smile on her features.

"Father, we should continue to the Citadel. Whodestral will worry if we're late," the Doctor nodded, and lifted the youngest child into his arms. He tickled her good–naturedly. The small group started off again.

The Doctor grinned at Rose, who smiled warmly in return. "I can't believe it! I've got grandchildren!"

"Yeah, congratulations…" she started to reply, but ended in a mock–exasperated sigh as he became distracted by the little girl. She shifted in his arms to throw her little arms around his neck.

Rose fell back a few paces. She wrapped her arms about her waist as she thought, and took in the alien surroundings. She sighed, content to let the Doctor be with his family. Not a moment later she jumped in surprise as a quiet voice sounded beside her.

"Hello," Whodellen was watching her; as soon as he realised he was being watched, he bowed. "…please excuse me, miss, but … but you've got funny coloured hair… I've never seen anyone with your coloured hair before," she nodded.

"Everyone seems to have brown or black hair, don't they?" he nodded.

"Grandfather's hair is…different," he couldn't seem to find the right word to justify the Doctor's hair. She frowned. "Are you our grandmother?" Whodellen continued awkwardly.

"No, I'm not. I'm your– your grandfather's friend," she replied. In her head, the word didn't sound right, and out loud it sounded even worse. It didn't seem to fit with the slim, young man strolling in front of her. He hardly looked older than 34, yet he was old enough to have grandchildren. With an odd feeling in her stomach, she consciously realised that he wasn't human. She'd known all along that he wasn't, but he always acted so human that she almost forgot. His fully–grown children weren't human; neither was the child in his arms, the child beside her or the children surrounding her. She fully appreciated, now, that she was seeing something very few people on Earth had ever seen, and probably wouldn't ever in the future.

Little did she know, the day's revelations had only just begun…

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Anything you recognise, I don't own. I still own the names and the original characters. The name 'Beldaran' comes from David Edding's '_The Belgariad_' series.

**A/N:**** This has been re–written and reposted on 04/11/07.

* * *

****Chapter 3:**

"What's your name miss?" the boy continued politely.

"Rose," she repeated. "An' you're Whodellen," he nodded.

"My Father says my name is an old family name. Grandfather says it's his name, and my father says that it's Grandfather's grandfather's name too!" the boy grinned excitedly. Rose looked surprised, and slightly annoyed.

"Really? I didn't know that; your grandfather told me he didn't have a name," her voice took on a slightly steely undertone.

"That's silly, everyone has a name!" the boy laughed. She nodded in agreement and sent a half–hearted glare at the Doctor's back as they continued to wander along the dark paved streets.

"Is Grandfather staying, miss? It's my birthday soon and I wondered…?" the boy asked hopefully. Rose opened her mouth wordlessly.

She hadn't really thought of that. The Doctor might want to stay here. Live here, with his long–lost family. He had everything he could possibly want here; his children, his grand–children, his people, a new planet to live and explore. What would happen to her? Would he drop her back home, to live her life working in a dead–end job, of going to sleep every night and waking every morning, living a mundane human life? Or would he let her live here? Would he _want_ her here? Would his people allow her to?

"Miss?" her attention turned back to him. She forced a smile, mind still in turmoil. Against her will, a tense knot started in her stomach.

"Err… you'll have to ask him, Whodellen. I'm sure he does wanna stay, though," she sighed silently, then tried to brighten as the boy turned back to her. "So, how old are ya gonna be?"

He smiled excitedly. "It'll be the start of my 59th year, miss," Rose frowned in confusion.

"59? But– you can't be any older than 10?" she said in surprise. He shook his head. "But, I'm only 20, you–" it was his turn to look confused.

"Miss, _you_ can't be 20! My youngest cousin is 20– you must mean 200?" realisation dawned on her face and she shook her head.

"Nope. I'm 20, 21 next summer. I won't live as long as you, I'm not a Time Lord," he looked slightly confused. She cast around for a better method of explaining to him.

"I look about 200, yeah? But I'm only 20. And you're 58, nearly 59, but where I come from you look about 10," he nodded slowly, face set in a slight frown.

"So… how old would Aunt Beldaran look?" he asked curiously with the start of a smile.

"About 23, 24," he chuckled.

"She's 289!" he whispered, still chuckling. "What about Grandfather?" she frowned. Her eyes flickered to the Doctor in front of her.

"About… 35? How old is he, really?" there was a chuckle. She looked up to find the Doctor watching them, a broad smile on his face. He had slowed down, and let his daughter go on a short way while he waited for the two stragglers.

"Thanks for that compliment, Rose! And if you really wanna know, I'm 1137, 1138 next Sasturna," Whodellen and Rose stared at him in surprise.

"Wow… you're really old– ah," he stopped abruptly. He coloured slightly with embarrassment. The Doctor just laughed. "Grandfather, you're twice the age of the village elder! He's only 569!" the boy started to laugh, much to Rose's discomfort.

"What regeneration is he on? He might be older than me in that respect," the Doctor continued. She turned her attention back to the conversation; she half–dreaded what else she'd discover.

"I think he's only regenerated once, sir. Grandfather–?"

"I'm on my tenth incarnation," he interrupted quickly, guessing his grandson's question. "What?" he chuckled at their disbelieving stares. Rose sighed again; yet more details she'd hadn't known about the Doctor… the knot in her stomach tightened unpleasantly.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who– you're seriously deluded if you think I do. ; )

**A/N:**** Reposted on 09/02/08. Sorry for the delay on – well– everything. Hehe… : S Please don't kill me! ; )

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

"Well come on then, we can't stand here all day!" the Doctor grinned as he bounced the little girl on his hip slightly. Whodellen smiled in return, and sketched a quick bow in their direction before he rushed ahead to Beldaran.

"You all right?" the Doctor asked off–handedly with a glance at Rose. He chuckled slightly as he carefully detached his specs from his granddaughter's curious grasp. He shifted her, trying to put them back in his inside breast pocket, only to burst out laughing as she discovered the sonic screwdriver. Rose smiled weakly, watching him; she'd never seen him this happy before. Her heart sank that little bit further.

"Come on now, you don't want that! You're too young to use a piece of sonic equipment!" he laughed as he struggled to return it to his pocket one–handed. He opened his mouth to repeat his question to her when Beldaran called out to him.

"Father, Whodestral has asked us to meet him in the Citadel. He says that he shan't be too long. We are near now," he nodded, grinning at Rose.

"Come on! Can't wait to see him! ... Wonder what he looks like now?" he said, reaching out for Rose's hand. She took it silently and let him drag her along until they drew level with his daughter.

"Aunt Beldaran may I go to the Citadel please?" Whodellen asked, smiling excitedly. The eldest girl, Belacar, joined him with his pleas.

"Mother, may I race Whodellen, please?" Beldaran smiled and nodded.

"May I too?" the Doctor asked hopefully, winking at his surprised grandchildren. Beldaran, looking confused, nodded hesitantly and the Doctor laughed.

"Oi, wait for us!" he cried, dropping Rose's hand to run after them.

"He's like this a lot," Rose explained quietly to Beldaran. She raised her eyebrows in disbelief, watching as her father exaggerated trying to catch them up. Rose hid a slightly embarrassed smile as the Doctor waved his free arm madly, as if to catch his grandchildren's attention, while calling out loudly. The children's laughter was clearly audible.

* * *

A few moments later, Rose, Beldaran and the remaining two children arrived at the glass dome to find the Doctor waiting for them. 

"I thought it best to stay out here, let 'em go in first. They seem to know where they're headed,"

"Of course! Whodestral will not recognise you Father, it might be best if I were to introduce you first," he nodded in agreement, and ushered Beldaran and Rose through the doors.

Much to Rose's surprise, the inside of the building was quite cool, despite the outer walls being made of glass and the twin suns shining brightly through. Intricate patterns thrown by the light outside covered the iridescent outer walls of the Citadel. The Citadel itself was made of a beautiful dark rock, tall and interestingly shaped. Two tall, wide pylons joined to the midsection, an intricately carved double door set in the centre. Two guards stood at the pillars; they smiled at Beldaran as she approached.

"Good afternoon," they bowed slightly. Beldaran curtsied in return. They turned their attention to the Doctor and Rose.

"They are my guests," Beldaran explained quickly. "I shall be responsible for them while we are inside," they nodded, grudgingly letting the two travellers past.

The Doctor entered last, grinning broadly. "Almost an exact replica!" he commented, turning on the spot to gaze up at the high–roofed chamber. Beldaran smiled, and chivvied the younger children along.

The inside of the Citadel had six identical walls, made from the same dark stone. Inside was even cooler, and surprisingly bright. Each wall had a silvery–brown wooden door, leading, seemingly impossibly, away from the main chamber. One door, straight in front of them, was larger than the others and had a strange, infinity–like symbol carved into it. The chamber was silent, the atmosphere business–like and imposing. Rose mimicked the Doctor, and turned around to view the chamber in its entirety. She craned her neck back to see the ceiling, and was taken aback to see a jet black roof, covered in large, small, bright and dim pin–pricks of stars, all different colours.

"The original was much bigger, much better," The Doctor stated, watching her surprised expression. She raised her eyebrows. "Come on!" with a flash of a smile, he walked forwards briskly, following Beldaran and the other children to one door.

They reached them just as two men exited it, the lead one talking animatedly to the other. The second man nodded towards Beldaran, politely taking his leave.

"Beldaran!" the first man beamed and swept her up into a hug. He kissed her cheek lightly, then stepped back to greet the children. Once again they bowed, then Whodellen rushed forwards to hug him.

"Whodestral, I have some excellent news, for you and Belkara!" he looked curious; his eyes fell on the Doctor and Rose. Beldaran nodded to him, and the Doctor walked forwards, a disbelieving yet proud smile on his face. Whodestral's expression turned suspicious.

"He's found us. Father– he's found us," Beldaran continued, moving back to stand at his side. Whodestral shook his head slowly, stepping forwards and peering at him suspiciously.

"No… it–it can't be… Beldaran, how can you be sure? He guards his mind he–"

"He told me something only we know of–" she started, but the Doctor interrupted her.

"I guard my mind, Whodestral, because there are things that I have faced in my search for you and your sisters, terrible things, that I would not– _will_ not– allow you to see," he said firmly.

"Tell me something, something that proves you are who you say you are," Whodestral challenged. Rose and the children watched, feeling the tension growing between the two men. The Doctor frowned, searching the other man's face.

"Such as?" he queried lightly, rocking on the balls of his feet absently.

"How did you reach this planet? We have defences that should not allow anyone to–"

"I came here through use of a Time and Relative Dimensions in Space machine. Only a Time Lord can operate a TARDIS, and only a TARDIS can clear a way through a transduction barrier," Whodestral and Beldaran stared at him, eyebrows raised. Whodestral cleared his throat.

"How old was I when our parents sent us away?" the Doctor scrunched his face up thoughtfully.

"You were 49 years, 12 months and 34– no–33 days old. Beldaran was 33 years, 5 months exactly, and Belkara was 17 years, 3 months and 32 days," the man started to look hopeful.

"What did my grandfather use to call me when I was a young child?" the Doctor grinned, and rolled his eyes.

"My father used to call you my nickname from Academy," he chuckled.

"Which was? What is the nickname?"

"Thete, short for Theta Sigma. Koschei gave it to me, and Father found it amusing. Koschei was the only one in the Academy who knew my true name, for some strange reason – that seemed good at the time, I'm sure– I didn't want anyone to know my name," there was a strained silence. The man seemed to crumple, and he sank into a deep bow. The Doctor smiled and touched his son's shoulder lightly.

"Stand up, Whodestral," he commanded softly. Hurriedly he obeyed. The Doctor clasped his upper arm tightly and drew him into a one armed embrace. "You look just like my father, Whodestral," he added proudly.

Rose stepped back surreptitiously. She was still finding it hard to come to grips with the Doctor being a father, but to consider he'd lived a perfectly normal life before travelling was too much. It was stupid, really. But all of what he'd said to his children made the fact stand out even clearer in her mind.

"Father– we have so many questions–" the Doctor smiled, shushing him quietly.

"I know! And I do owe you some proper explanations. But it would be easier if Belkara were present too, before I explain anything," his children nodded.

"I have finished here for today, Father. Beldaran and Belkara, and the children too of course, are attending supper at my home tonight, to celebrate the birth of Belkara's youngest child," the Doctor grinned, an ecstatic expression lighting his face. Whodestral beamed at him.

"So how many grandchildren do I have?" he questioned excitedly.

"We each have 4 delightful offspring, so…" the Doctor laughed delightedly, running a hand through his hair.

"I know this is a bit late, but congratulations!" then his face turned serious. "I think I'm a bit behind on birthday, wedding and anniversary presents," he said sincerely, struggling to contain his smile.

* * *

**Uhm... yeah, leave a review if you want, hehe**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Anything you recognise, I don't own. I own the names and the original characters later on. The name 'Beldaran' belongs to David Eddings.

**A/N:**** Reposted on 13/02/08. So sorry for the delay on updating! Everything's -still - a bit hectic for me at the moment, hehe!

* * *

****Chapter 5:**

Whodestral, Beldaran and the Doctor led the way back to Whodestral's home, talking in earnest. The children were absorbed in their own game, running about and laughing. Rose smiled slightly to herself. If she admitted It to herself, she was feeling almost as if she'd been pushed to the side. She'd talk to him, later, but not now; this was the happiest she'd ever seen him, and there was no way she could ruin that now. She simply watched the Doctor as he laughed with his children, and joined in the children's games as they walked.

A short while later Whodestral turned, and politely gestured to his left for the Doctor and Beldaran to enter first.

All the houses in this area were made of stone, unlike some of the houses on the outskirts of the city. Each stately house had two floors, and a balcony to one side on the ground level. Small expanses of orange grass surrounded each house, separated by delicate fences. The area emitted the feeling that some of New Gallifrey's most important people lived here. Rose felt slightly awed at the grandness of the houses. As they neared, the feeling increased as she caught sight of the detail put into every section of the houses.

"Reminds me of our old home," the Doctor commented sadly, drawing her attention back to the present. Whodestral nodded. Rose raised her eyebrows in surprise; had the Doctor held a high position in society before he started travelling? For all she knew, the Doctor could have been a Gallifreyan equivalent of an aristocrat. She swallowed tensely as even more unknowns flitted through her mind.

"The other Gallifreyans tried to replicate many things from Old Gallifrey; the Citadel, the houses, the Academy–" the Doctor grinned as he sauntered up to the door.

"You've replicated _that_?" he asked excitedly. Whodestral nodded, reaching for a key from a concealed pocket in his robes.

"We hope to send Whodellen there when he is of the correct age," Whodestral said, a pleased smile on his face at his father's enthusiasm. He bowed them through the front door, his sister first, then his father, the children and finally Rose.

* * *

Whodestral laughed as three young children dashed up to him upon his entrance to the equivalent of a sitting room. He smiled across to the adult occupants of the room, inclining a little politely. The children soon stepped back, staring behind Whodestral curiously. The Doctor grinned, sketching a small bow at them. They smiled shyly, remembering their manners before running away back to the women of the room as Beldaran entered. 

"Forgive my lateness," Whodestral said humbly. "I had some business to attend to at the Citadel," there was a murmur of assent from the elder occupants. An auburn haired woman approached him, smiling. She embraced him and kissed him chastely on the cheek. He smiled and surreptitiously took hold of her hand. He cleared his throat and glanced towards the door. The elder occupants' attention turned to follow Whodestral's glance and they stared warily at the Doctor. He bowed again, trying to smile reassuringly under their scrutiny.

"Father, please come in," there were a few audible gasps. One of the younger women stood up, a shocked expression on her pale face.

"Whodestral– you said our Father was dead–"

"I was wrong, Belkara," Whodestral smiled. The young woman, Belkara, let go of the man's hand, rising from the chair to stare at the Doctor. He smiled.

Rose stood in the doorway, filled with unease as she watched the encounter. The living room was amazing; all four walls were stone, each one decorated with different effects, no doubt the different sediment formations. The ceiling was carved and the floor was polished stone. The room was large, but cosy at the same time, and much to her surprise, it was quite warm too. Silvery wooden furniture was dotted around the room, cabinets and tables and the chairs. Most of these were occupied by six elderly Gallifreyans. They, along with two young men and the other children watched either her or the Doctor. She noticed that all of the elderly Gallifreyans wore beige robes and dresses, including the Doctor daughter–and sons–in laws. She frowned, confused.

Belkara continued to stare at the Doctor, at a loss. He smiled sadly.

"You don't remember me very well, do you?" he asked quietly. She coloured slightly, looking away. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry–" she said shyly.

"There's nothing to apologise for. You were so young the last time you saw me. It doesn't help that I've changed, I've regenerated," his three children looked uncomfortable at his statement.

"I–I do remember some things. You used to have darker hair, and green eyes? I remember… you held me as we ran, before Whodestral, Beldaran and I were sent away… and the screams… I – I remember you kissed us, and told us that you loved us forever, and that you'd find us again…" her voice sounded choked as she brought her eyes back to the Doctor's face. His eyes were unnaturally bright, and he opened his mouth wordlessly. He swallowed, then nodded. There was a pause, then his youngest daughter closed the short distance between them. He swept her up into a hug, holding as tight as he possibly could.

"Oh, my little one, I've missed you so much!" he whispered, his voice choked as he pressed his lips to her forehead. After a few moments, they stepped back. The Doctor wiped his eyes quickly with one hand, while his other found her hand.

"I want you all to know that sending you away was the hardest – the hardest decision your mother and I have ever had to make," he said, taking a shuddering breath. He cleared his throat awkwardly, unwilling to cry in his relief.

"Father… please allow me to introduce…" Whodestral said after a pause, his eyes also shining. He went on to introduce his wife, Belsacra, his mother and father– in –law and his children. Beldaran introduced her husband, Whomallor, and her in–laws, and finally Belkara introduced her branch of family. They all bowed politely, if slightly stiffly, to the Doctor, who returned the gesture oblivious to their discomfort. He smiled in particular at Whomallor's parents.

"Thank you. Thank you so very much for caring for my children, and treating them as your own. I cannot thank you enough for ensuring their safety and happiness," they smiled tightly, inclining slightly as they stepped back.

* * *

Whodestral caught his father's eye. The Doctor nodded, and excused himself. 

"Father, may we ask–?" the Doctor grimaced, then nodded slowly.

"I'll try and answer all your questions but– if I feel the answers would – negatively affect you…" he sighed, allowing his daughters to lead him to a secluded corner of the room. They nodded, exchanging looks with their brother. Whodestral spoke first.

"Father… why did it take so long for you to find us?" the Doctor frowned.

"How long had it been?"

"196 years," the Doctor's face fell, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh," he said lamely, surprised. He swallowed, thinking. He continued after a moment's pause

"If you remember back to the day your mother and I sent you away, we were attacked. We intended to follow your escape ship immediately, but the Daleks launched another surprise attack. I was forced into the armies to fight. There were many battles between the Time Lords, and the Daleks, and they – they were devastating. Space, and time, was warped, and your trail was wiped. By the time I was in a position to follow your trail was gone, it was cold. There was no chance to travel back to the time you were evacuated, what with the battles and the threat of a paradox. So I searched, I tired to find a pattern in the areas that were warped, to see if I could calculate where you might be but… You've never seen 'space'; it's endless, infinite; there are countless planets, star systems, galaxies… you could have been anywhere… every day of my life since then I've searched for you,"

"How long have you searched?" Belkara asked quietly. The Doctor rubbed his neck awkwardly, not willing to meet his children's eyes.

"900 years…" he whispered. There were shocked gasps. Beldaran's hands flew to her mouth. The Doctor sighed, feeling tears prickling in his eyes once again. It had been so hard, his 900 year search, always looking for some sign, some indication as to where his children were, and never sharing the burden with anyone. Anyone but Rose. He drew another shaking breath.

"Whodestral, Beldaran, Belkara, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for sending you away– we thought– we thought it was best; it was for your safety! I would never have forgiven myself if the same that happened to Belsura and your cousins happened to you–" he fell silent at their confused expression. "You– You _do_ know, don't you?" he pleaded.

"Father?", "Have you found Belsura, Father?", "What happened?" the Doctor bit his lip, eyes welling up with tears.

"No. No I haven't– I– I… Oh Rassilon… Belsura and– and your cousins were … they were killed in the attack, just before we s–sent you away! I tried to get you _all_ to safety but– but–" he broke off, simply unable to find any more words to explain. He drew his two now–weeping daughters to him in comfort. Whodestral stared at him disbelievingly.

"Father… Father what– what has happened to Mother? Where is she?" Whodestral asked in a quiet voice. The Doctor sighed, and hugged Beldaran and Belkara more tightly.

"I'm so sorry… Mother, she's– she–" he took a deep, shuddering breath, holding Beldaran and Belkara even tighter as they looked up hopefully. "She was killed before we could attempt to follow– I–I'm so s–sorry!" the Doctor's voice gave into a choking sob. He couldn't stop tears from rolling down his cheeks. He scrunched his eyes shut tightly, unable to look at his children, unable to witness their grief as well as his own. It was clear to Rose that even after 900 years the pain of his loss was still fresh, just hidden from anyone's sight usually.

Whodestral shook his head slowly, raising a hand to his eyes as he wept openly. The Doctor hugged his daughters tightly as they sobbed. Belsacra, upon seeing her husband grieving, rushed over to him to embrace him.

Rose stood, watching and feeling utterly useless. She wanted to go over to him, to help comfort him, but something was holding her back. She was unsure whether it was because of the strange looks the rest of the Doctor's family directed at her, or if it was because it seemed that he didn't need her, surrounded by his blood–family as he was. She sighed, heart aching slightly as she heard the Doctor's quiet sobs.

There was a quiet wail from behind them. The Doctor sniffed and wiped his eyes, allowing Belkara to step back. She shakily excused herself to go and calm her youngest child. The Doctor continued to hug Beldaran, motioning Whodestral to come to him. After a few moments, his two eldest children moved back, trying to gather themselves together. Beldaran smiled weakly at him, her slim hand squeezing his momentarily. The Doctor returned the watery smile, and turned to Belkara.

"So this is–?" the Doctor asked, trying to move onto a happier subject. Belkara nodded.

"Beladellen," she supplied, soothing the crying child in her arms. The Doctor's smile broadened as she held the cloth–wrapped bundle out to him.

"How long ago was she born?" he asked softly, rocking the baby girl gently. Rose watched, a slight smile on her face. She was reminded of the

"Two weeks– 18 days ago," he nodded again. Treading carefully, he moved over to a free chair and rested his youngest granddaughter on his lap. Some of the other children gathered around him, Whodellen included as he proudly told his siblings and cousins who the Doctor was.

A few moments later Beldaran and Belsacra approached him, eyes dry.

"Father, please excuse us; we shall continue preparing the celebration dinner," he nodded.

"I shall join you in a moment," Belkara added, moving from her place behind the Doctor. "As soon as I put Beladellen to rest?" the Doctor nodded hurriedly, chuckling slightly awkwardly as he carefully passed the now–sleeping child back to his daughter. All three women left through a door to his left.

"Grandfather, why do you look young when other Grandfather and Grandmother look old?" one little girl asked innocently, a small, uncomprehending frown on her face. The Doctor grinned.

"Cheeky!" he said, laughing as he picked her up and set her on his lap. Whodellen grinned and sat himself next to the Doctor, and proudly explained the reason why.

"Can you play with us Grandfather?" another child asked excitedly. The Doctor's grin broadened and he nodded.

"What're you going to play?"

"Hide and seek!" a chorus of excited voices cried. The Doctor laughed again and stood up. He bowed slightly to the other parents in the room before he was dragged through the door his daughters passed through moments before. He beckoned Rose to him, laughing at the children's enthusiasm.

They passed through a large, spotless kitchen. Rose followed the Doctor and the children uncomfortably, trying not to distract the three women. They glanced up at her briefly from their preparations before resuming their work. The Doctor's eldest daughter, Beldaran, smiled encouragingly at her as she passed; Rose returned it, and she felt more at ease. Perhaps she wasn't as unwelcome as she thought.

* * *

**I think I'm getting better at managing my time! Haha! Please leave a review, tell me what you think of this still; still like it? Don't? Got any questions? Are things any clearer than they were before?**

**Uhm, I'll try and update again soon- on everything, 'Meet the Family' and 'The Battle for Gallifrey'. Chapter 8 of 'The Battle' doesn't want to be written, I've been trying for quite a while, but I'm determined! Haha**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Anything you recognise, I don't own. I own the names and the original characters later on. The name 'Beldaran' comes from 'The Belgariad' series by David Eddings.

**A/N:**** Reposted on 14/05/08.**

**A/N2:**** Right, just so you know, I made the clothes descriptions up. I'd already written this before '**_**The Sound of Drums**_**' and '**_**The Last of the Time Lords**_**' (as the Gallifreyan robes were briefly shown in these episodes), and I didn't feel like changing it. But, it **_**is**_** sorta based on pictures I'd seen before. So, sorry if you don't like it. :D**

**Chapter 6: **

After the meal Whodestral and his wife Belsacra politely insisted that all their guests sat down. Rose did so silently; she'd stayed quiet for the majority of the meal, unwilling to interrupt the celebrations. The Doctor and his children tried to keep her involved during it; the Doctor furtively explained some of the conversation topics that she didn't understand. But every time the Doctor slipped out of the conversation, his childrn-in–laws' parents frowned, and quickly moved the conversation back to involve him. Rose tried her best to keep up, but it was these small, hostile actions that soon dissipated the welcome feeling she'd received from Beldaran. The Doctor watched her for a moment; she looked up, and gave a slight smile. He rose from his seat.

"Rose. Come on, let's go outside," he offered his hand to her; she glanced uneasily towards his children and his in–laws, and didn't take it. Instead, she stood and followed him to the door.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet all day; it's not like you," he asked as soon as he'd pulled the decorated wooden door closed.

"It's just…I just…" she sighed, and gave him a half hearted smile. "I'm struggling to take this all in. I never thought– the other day, at the Olympics, when you said– I thought I misheard you but… I never imagined that…" her voice trailed off into silence. She twisted evasively to look out over the balcony, trying to find words. The Doctor leant against a pillar. He chewed his lip thoughtfully as he watched her; he had an idea of where this was going. After a moment, Rose turned back, her arms folded defensively.

"I thought it was gonna be a normal day– y'know, strange new planets, new species, stopping some invasion or stopping the bad guy from destroying some race but– but this is so– so _domestic_! You said you didn't _do_–" she continued, a trace of an accusatory tone in her voice.

"I didn't like doing domestic because it hurt me too much, remembering what it'd had been like before I started travelling. It reminded me of what I'd lost," he interrupted quietly. Rose gazed at him for a moment, then exhaled sharply. She nodded. There was another pause.

"They look nothing like you. I– It's stupid, I should've realised that–that you had a family before you travelled. Its like– It's like with Sarah Jane, I never thought that you'd have had someone else before me. It's just something I never think of, you know? It's strange," she finished with a half–hearted giggle. The Doctor raised one eyebrow playfully.

"It's strange, hmm?" he asked. Rose's smile broadened slightly as she nodded. "I wasn't _born_ in my TARDIS!" he laughed, stepping closer "But I see your point; I don't really seem like … like a family man, do I? But that's gonna change; I _am_ going to have a family again," he added, more to himself than to Rose.

"Your family seem… nice," Rose said awkwardly a moment later, trying to break the silence. The Doctor hummed contemplatively to himself.

"The in–laws seem a bit…" he trailed off, and made a slightly snooty gesture with one hand. "_But_ unfortunately, that's how most Time Lords were– _are_," he corrected himself quickly, and with a broad grin. Conversely, Rose's smile faded. The Doctor noticed.

"What's–?"

"_Most_ of your people are like them?" she repeated. He nodded slowly, a frown coming to his face. "Ever since we've come back here, to your son's house, I– I feel like I've been pushed to the side– it's like I'm not welcome– your in–laws don't want me there, they've been glaring at me all evening-"

"If it helps, it seems like they don't want me there either," he interrupted quietly. "They've been the ones looking after my family for so long, only for me to waltz back into their lives now… suffice to say, they're not best pleased," Rose sighed, and turned away. She threaded a hand through her hair as she looked out over the dark garden.

"Today's been so… complicated, and unexpected. There's so much I've found out, and I just don't know how to deal with it. I don't know if I can," she added almost silently. She groaned, and leant back against the wall of the house. She didn't face the Doctor, even though she could feel his eyes watching her tightly. It seemed almost as if he was waiting for her to continue.

"The family, now I think more about it the more I can see it, and understand and accept. But it's just… other silly things. Like how old you are; I never expected you to be over a thousand! I mean, I knew you'd been travelling for a while, but–" she gave a half–hearted giggle. "And your name. You always go around telling people you're the Doctor, but your grandson, he told me that you share a name– why didn't you say? Don't–Don't you trust me enough–?" the Doctor winced, and raised a hand.

"Rose it's nothing like that. Of course I trust you; if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't've asked you to travel with me. If I didn't trust you, you certainly wouldn't be my best friend," he finished firmly. She leant her head back, and looked up at the timbers.

"I believe you. But… I can't help but wish that you'd told me some of this before. Before today, I barely knew anything about you– I know it would've hurt if you'd told me all of this, you said, but… what good am I if I can't help you? You've comforted me enough times since I started travelling with you, surely– surely it wouldn't've been so bad if I'd comforted you, too?" he opened his mouth wordlessly for a moment.

"You're right, I should have told you more about me... What about, whenever you think of any questions, of anything you want to know about– well, me– you come and ask me–?" he was interrupted by a slight cough behind him.

"Father, forgive me for interrupting but– Beldaran, Belkara and Belsacra are putting the children to sleep– the children have asked if you could tell them a story?" Whodestral said quietly, his dark eyes flicking between his father and Rose. The Doctor mimicked him, and glanced at Rose. She watched quietly, her expression neutral.

"Rose? Do you mind if–?"

"No, go ahead," she said quietly, sending a small smile his way.

"We'll talk again once I'm done," he replied, and with one last glance he disappeared through the side entrance.

* * *

Inside, Whodestral guided the Doctor to a larger room; the discussion outside wasn't mentioned. The three women were tucking their respective offspring into small, tidy beds. Beldaran looked up and smiled, then kissed her eldest daughter Belacar good night.

The Doctor smiled, gazing at the sleepy children fondly.

"Are you going to tell us a story, Grandfather?" one of the younger ones asked hopefully. The Doctor nodded.

"Yup. Now, I might be a bit rusty, I haven't done this since your parents were your age," he smiled at Beldaran and Belkara.

"Father, can we listen too? We used to love hearing your stories," Belkara asked quietly. He nodded enthusiastically and he went to stand in the cleared centre of the room, and gestured for the three women to sit down.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Can you tell us a story about your travels, Father?" he nodded thoughtfully, meeting each of the children's excited gazes.

"All right," he grinned. "There was once a man, who travelled the entire universe in his wonderful ship, righting wrongs and solving…" he continued, his voice soft. He smiled round at the children, who were gazing at him, utterly captivated as he told his story.

"…then, his wonderful ship picked up a distress signal, coming from a planet a very long way away from here, called Earth. He arrived on the planet, and saw so many people, not knowing, not caring that he was suffering or that they were in danger. Using his trusty sonic screwdriver–" at the point he drew the slim metal rod from his pocket, twisting it between his fingers like a baton. They watched him as the soft light caught the metal.

"–He tracked down the source of the signal. It led him to a tall building. He tracked the signal, down and down until he was underground, and suddenly he heard a girl crying out. He ran to her, to see her surrounded by people who weren't really people. He grabbed her hand, and said one word– 'Run!' and they did. He didn't want her to help him, to start with. But then, the girl saved him, and helped him to save her planet too. She was brave and selfless, just like those who had come before her. He tried to convince himself that he didn't want or need another companion, but it was futile. So, he asked her to come with him, telling her about the wonders of space, what the universe had to offer her… But she said no. He was disappointed, and hurt; she had so much potential, so much inner strength that she didn't know of or used. So, with no other choice, he left Earth. He travelled again, for a little while, all the time thinking that she would have liked it here, or she would have enjoyed it there. And he was sad, he was still all alone. Then he made his mind up; she'd shown him that life was worth living, so he sent his ship to the same place, a few seconds after he'd left, and did something he'd never done before. He asked her to come with him again, this time telling her his ship travelled in time. And that was it. She came with him, and helped him, and has stayed with him ever since, as his best friend and travelling companion. She's helped him through thick and thin, always staying by his side. She restored his belief in the Universe, and he helped her grow into a beautiful young woman, and together they've become the stuff of legends,"

He finished, replacing the sonic screwdriver in his pocket. The younger children were already asleep, the elder ones dozing peacefully. The Doctor grinned, bowing to non–existent applause. His two daughters and his daughter–in–law stood carefully, and headed over to him. He bowed them politely from the room before following them.

"That was wonderful Father! The children have never fallen asleep so quickly!" Beldaran exclaimed, hugging him gently. He smiled modestly, ushering them back down the corridor towards the living area.

"I always enjoyed telling stories. I could tell 'em for days on end,"

"And I'm sure they'd listen, sir. Tell me, where did you hear that story?" Belsacra said, smiling shyly. The Doctor smiled slightly.

"I heard it from the man himself," he said quietly. The women looked awed.

"Sir?" his son–in–law, Whomallor, approached him tentatively as the women sat back down. The Doctor smiled welcomingly, hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong?" the man coloured slightly, shaking his head.

"Nothing is wrong as such, sir, it's just…" the man lowered his voice, looking more uncomfortable with every word. When he finished the Doctor chuckled lightly; his son–in–law looked relieved.

"Of course, no problem! I shall ask Whodestral's permission first, of course," he answered. Whomallor bowed before moving across to Beldaran.

* * *

A few moments later the Doctor stepped back outside. He frowned as he caught sight of Rose, sitting on the balcony ground, head in hands. He stepped forwards, converse trainers thudding hollowly on the wood. Her head snapped up in surprise.

"Doctor I'm so– so sorry– I just– I–" he held up a hand, stopping her.

"I'm sorry too, for not telling you, but I don't need to hear you apologise. Come on. Back to the TARDIS," her face blanched.

"The TARDIS?" she repeated faintly. He nodded, watching her closely. He reached out and took her hand, pulling her along the balcony to reach the pathway.

"Y–You're taking me home?" she asked hesitantly, dreading the answer. He looked confused for a moment, then realisation dawned upon him.

"Oh no! No, not about earlier, blimey no! We need to change our clothes. I look too outlandish and– well– renegade–ish, and you're too 'naked'. You're a bit too revealed for my society," she raised a hand to her forehead, laughing slightly in relief. "You honestly thought that I'd take you home for speaking your mind? Rose, that's a part of who you are, that's something I lov– something I like about you," he amended hurriedly, glad for the darkness to conceal his face. Her hand tightened momentarily around his.

Outside, it had grown darker but not so dark that they could not see. The bright coppery moon was full, the light of the two suns adding to its brightness. There was hardly anyone else out on the streets, so their journey back to the TARDIS was quiet and unhindered.

"I suggested to Whodestral that we spend the night in the TARDIS, then take the old girl back to his home. It'll give the grandchildren something to talk about– I can show them their heritage…" he mused. Rose nodded.

A few minutes later they reached the trees where they had parked the TARDIS.

"'Night 'night. Meet me in the Wardrobe in the morning, ok?" Rose nodded and left the console room. The Doctor paused for a moment at the console, smiling gratefully at the gently pulsing column.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, before following Rose out.

* * *

Rose wandered into the expansive Wardrobe the next morning, still yawning. The Doctor was wandering the many rails, hands in pockets, occasionally chuckling as he stumbled across an amusing item of clothing. He turned round, grinning broadly at her.

"Morning!" he said brightly. She smiled weakly in return and wandered over to him. "Sleep well?" she nodded, containing a yawn.

"What are we gonna have to change into?" she asked lightly "The same things that your kids wear?" he nodded. "Why do they wear orange?"

"Hmm? Oh, they wear orange 'cause that was the colour of the Academy chapter I was in, the Prydonian chapter. I was the only Time Lord in my family–" she opened her mouth, looking confused. He smiled. "–Time Lords weren't a race, we were a sort of Council– 'elite' Gallifreyans, you could say," his lip curled slightly "Though they could hardly be called elite. Look where the High Council members got us; picking a fight with the Daleks and assuring Old Gallifrey's destruction," he sighed furiously.

"You're pretty elite though, Doctor," she said with a cheeky grin. He smiled crookedly, and continued his search.

"Ah! Here we are!" he called triumphantly a few moments later. She came over to him as he carefully pulled a long, pale orange robe from a bottom rail. It had an elaborately designed scarlet and gold embroidered border around the hems, cuffs and neck. On the coat hanger next to it was a pale beige jacket, similar to a waistcoat, also with orange, scarlet and gold embroidery and a high collar. It had the same symbol as was on the Citadel's door sewn in black and gold on both shoulders. Up close Rose was surprised at its formality; she couldn't imagine the Doctor wearing this. He smiled reminiscently, brushing the two pieces down. He held them up in front of himself, then nodded decidedly to himself. Rose frowned.

"What's with the jacket and all the decoration?" he grinned embarrassedly.

"The jacket and 'decoration', as you say, tells everyone that I'm very important; says that I'm a Time Lord and the patriarch of my family. A few regenerations ago, before Old Gallifrey was destroyed, I had to go back and wear these," he gestured to the robes "– and, urm… I was elected to become the Lord President of Gallifrey. The jacket tells everyone that," she stared at him, eyebrows raised in shock. He chuckled weakly.

"They look as if they'll still fit, don't they?" she nodded faintly. He cleared his throat, carefully draping them over one arm as he continued to look down the rail.

"You controlled a planet?" Rose asked weakly. He threw a grin over his shoulder, nodding.

"Don't think I did too bad a job," he replied casually, reaching for a third hanger. He beckoned Rose over, brushing the long garment down tenderly.

"Oh wow! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. He nodded in agreement, manoeuvring it so he could compare.

"You and Belacara are of similar build," he mumbled to himself. Rose gasped.

"This is–?" he nodded, looking awkward.

"It's the only dress that you could wear at such short notice. It'd take too long for another dress to be made for you so I thought–? Do you mind?"

"Blimey, no! It's up to you, if you want me to wear it?" he smiled sadly, nodding.

"She'd want you to," he said softly, holding it out to her.

Rose took it reverently, loving the feel of the soft, silky fabric beneath her fingers. The fabric was the same colour as the Doctor's robes; it had long, fitted sleeves that flared the further down they reached, with a floor length, pale orange skirt and a beige bodice that met the skirt in a 'V' point. A lacing effect decorated the front of the bodice. The same embroidery decorated the hems, cuffs, bodice neckline and 'V' point, with a silky scarlet sash tied loosely around the hips. The Doctor watched her, smiling.

"It's beautiful," she repeated. He nodded.

"You'll look gorgeous in it. Come on then, things to do. After we get changed, I'll explain the way my society works," she nodded, tearing her eyes away from the dress. "Rose," she turned, surprised at the vulnerable expression on his face. He cleared his throat uncomfortably before continuing. "Be careful with it– the dress, I mean. It's the only thing I've got left of my wife's," she nodded, then turned as he hurriedly walked away in the opposite direction.

Five minutes later he stood back in the Wardrobe. He sighed, straightening the jacket in front of the mirror, a pleased smile on his face. The robes still fitted him, despite all his regenerations. His smiled broadened; he couldn't wait to see the looks on his children's faces when they saw their father was the Lord President. He caught sight of Rose in the mirror behind him. He turned, eyebrows raised. She smiled, smoothing the front of the dress down self–consciously.

"Wow. You– You look–" he stuttered, raising a hand to rub his neck as he struggled to find words. He nodded, a grin spreading across his face. She coloured embarrassedly, smiling.

"You look beautiful. Does it fit ok?" she nodded, unable to resist performing a small twirl to see the skirt of the dress billow out around her.

"You look good too Doctor," she said, smile broadening. He cleared his throat, also colouring.

"Doesn't half feel odd, being back in these…" he commented, pulling at the robes. He smiled, stepping up to her. "Let's see if you've got everything right…." he added, motioning for her to stay still as he circled her.

"Everything ok? Don't wanna bring disgrace or something to your family," Rose giggled half–heartedly.

"You wouldn't be able to do that if you tried," he said softly. "Yup, you'll do!" he smiled reassuringly at her., letting her inspect herself in front of the mirror.

He clicked his fingers suddenly, chuckling. He lifted his robes up a few inches, motioning her to do the same. They took another look at each other and burst out laughing as they caught sight of the trainers and converses under the formal wear.

"I'll find us some decent, formal shoes, yeah?" she nodded, smiling.

"Anything I can help with?" he nodded, looking embarrassed.

"Would you mind if I did your hair? I mean, it looks nice as it is, but… but plaits kinda ruin the formal image," she nodded, giggling. "Could you get some hair pins, please?" Rose nodded again, and left the Wardrobe. He exhaled, puffing out his cheeks as he rubbed his neck.

He paced about for a moment, trying to order his thoughts and feelings; sadness that he had missed most of his children's lives, that they had had to grow up without him and their mother; pride that they were strong, strong enough to have survived and built themselves new lives; curiosity and the excitement he always had at facing a new planet, new people– new–old people; uncertainty in the face of many decisions that would decide both his and Rose's future. But most importantly he felt anxious; would he be able to fit back into the role of a father? A grandfather? Would he live up to his children's and grandchildren's expectations? Would they be able to accept him; he knew that this regeneration's personality was vastly different to his original personality; would they be able to accept his eccentricities? Had he been a renegade for too long to be able to fit back into his people's ways? Would Rose be able to adjust to this new society, his hopes and his traditions, or would she eventually want to leave him? He sighed again, running a hand distractedly through his hair; only time would tell.

* * *

**Right, sorry for the long delay! But it's here, please drop me a review if you liked anything. Ta! : D**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Anything you recognise, I don't own. I own the names and the original characters later on. The name 'Beldaran' belongs to David Eddings.

**A/N:****Reposted on 13/06/08. Now I'm finally back on track with this fic; this is the last chapter that needs to be reposted.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 7:**

Rose returned a few minutes later with a hairbrush and a handful of hair pins as requested; by then the Doctor had gathered his thoughts, found two pairs of beige, plimsoll–like shoes, a cushion and an extra hair accessory. He smiled at her, if slightly distractedly as he set the objects down on a conveniently placed cabinet.

"Can you sit down? It'll be easier that way," he passed her the cushion to position on the floor, and perched himself on the edge of the cabinet. Rose sat down, carefully tucking the dress under her. A slight blush coloured her cheeks as the Doctor placed his legs either side of her shoulders, to keep her firmly in place.

"I'm going to put your hair into small plaits, then gather them together in this adornment," he passed a fragile–looking band of topaz, transparent crystals and gold to her. She raised her eyebrows, silently surprised at the objects he trusted her with; his deceased wife's dress, and now this expensive–looking ornament. She nodded, swallowing nervously as he started to unwind her pigtails. He brushed her hair through gently, smoothly, with the amount of care Rose usually only saw him give the TARDIS, unable to stop a slight shiver at his gentle touch.

He recalled doing a similar thing for Beldaran on her first day of school.

His wife, Belacara, had just helped her into her new Prydonian dress. He'd felt so proud of his eldest daughter as she rushed out of her room. Beldaran had come running up to him to hug him and show off her new dress, her tiny face flushed with excitement and her dark eyes sparkling. He smiled to himself as he smoothed Rose's hair.

He'd sat Beldaran on his lap, listening to her childish talk of what she would do when she reached school. He committed the moment to his memory; his little girl looked so grown up, and so confident about going somewhere new and intimidating. She squealed in delight as he brought out a small, plain silver hair adornment; a small, good–luck present from his father and mother. He'd settled her in place on his lap, anticipating the request that he style her hair for her, so that she looked like a proper little Time Lady. He'd started brushing her hair, exactly how he was currently brushing Rose's, and organised it into an elegant bun. He clasped the metal band around her dark brown hair. The bright golden light of the two morning suns had filtered through the thin voiles behind her, sending auburn glints from her hair and silver flashes from the adornment. When he'd finished he'd sent her a mental image of her styled hair; his daughter hugged him again before running off to find her elder brother and mother, her tiny feet pattering on the polished stone floor. He sighed heavily. He'd been so happy then; a perfect family, a wonderful home, an exciting job… then war came.

"Doctor? Um– are you all right? It's just that you've been brushing my hair for ages and– I'm sorry but– I'm getting a bit wet," Rose's voice jolted him back to the present sharply.

"What? – Oh, sorry!" he quickly wiped his eyes; he hadn't even realised he was crying.

"You ok?" she twisted round slightly to gaze up at him. He nodded and tried to smile reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I just remembered doing this for Beldaran. It's nothing, I'm fine," he cleared his throat and tapped her shoulder to turn her around again. He drifted back into his memories as his hands deftly plaited her blonde hair before scooping it up into the ornament.

A few moments later he stood up and stretched his legs. He sidestepped and took her hands to pull her up. He bowed mock–formally towards the mirror. "All done," Rose turned around in front of the mirror, catching sight of the blonde, plaited bun high on her head.

"Thank you! It looks beautiful!" she beamed, unknowingly repeating Beldaran's actions as she ran back to him, hugging him tightly. His throat constricted, and he swallowed.

"You look fantastic! A beautiful Gallifreyan woman, fit to be called a matriarch, a Time Lord's wife and especially a Lord President's wife!" her face fell. "Rose?" she looked away, focussing instead on the dress.

"Doctor... this – all this– is just– _beautiful_, it really is. I look amazing but… but… I look like something I'm not. I'm not Gallifreyan– I'm– I'm not part of your family and I'm not a matriarch! I'm really, really grateful for what you've done– what you're trusting me with– I know you're putting yourself on the line by dressing me up like this– to fit in– especially when it all means so much to you but… but I'm _human_. I stick out like a sore thumb! No one else has blonde hair– I'm not telepathic–"

"Rose, you look the part– you look like a Time Lady who's regenerated–" she continued to look awkward.

"But I'm not– I _can't_ regenerate; I _won't _regenerate… I feel as if I'm intruding. Ever since we got here, and you found your children. I feel as if I don't fit in– I _know_ I don't fit in– I'm the only alien–" she glanced up at him, fiddling with the sash unconsciously. He interrupted her, laying his hands on her shoulders gently but firmly.

"Rose, listen to me. On Earth, I felt like that too– all right, to be fair I wasn't the _only_alien. But you knew that I was an alien– so what if people here know that you're not from Gallifrey? You didn't throw me out or anything, or chase me with burning pitchforks, now, did you? No, and my people shan't do that either! And you shouldn't feel as if you're intruding– like I said, you knew I was an alien, so did your mum and Mickey, but you still invited me into your house, and into your life! Now– Now I can repay that favour by inviting _you_ into _my_ family, into _my_ life, and my family's life. Of course it'll take a bit of time to adjust and all that, but look– you and yours adjusted to me being in your lives– now me and mine need to adjust to you. You aren't intruding, you're most welcome here," he smiled encouragingly, squeezing her shoulders gently. She still looked uncomfortable. He frowned slightly.

"All right. Look at me; I don't look anything like my children, do I? Not in the slightest, you pointed that out yesterday. But they still accepted me–"

"But that's 'cause you're their _father_–" he rolled his eyes.

"True, but you're my best friend. Come on, that must count for something. It does in my books. And if they accept me looking as different as I do, they'll accept you," he smiled at her and received an awkward smile in return. "As I was saying, they still accepted me, and just because you look different it doesn't mean that they won't accept you either. Put it like this, then– you were always unique, but now, on New Gallifrey, you're even more so," she nodded, still looking doubtful. "Another thing, then. I'm the only Time Lord in my family– none of my in–laws are, did you see?– surely that makes me 'stand' out? I'm the only one, quite thankfully, in my family to have regenerated. There might only be a handful of people in the whole of the city who have regenerated. For all I know, I might be the _only_Time Lord on this planet to have fully graduated on Old Gallifrey. And I know for a fact that I'm the only Lord President here!" he continued to try and convince her, unconsciously smoothing the sash at her waist with one hand. She stood in silence, chewing her lip. He sighed.

"Rose, I'm not gonna force you. I'd never force you to do anything you don't want to do. If–If you don't want to come, that's fine. I–I dunno, I could take you back to Jackie– for a little while– but– I _need_ to be with my children, they _need_ me. I haven't been much of a father to them, and I certainly wouldn't deserve that title if I were to leave again," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But I need you, too. I don't want you to go, not really, but if you really don't feel comfortable I'll– I'll take you back to see your Mum. I thought that… we do everything together– I wanted you there with me, too, to see my family… I want to be with you, to finally have a family again," he fell silent, pacing slightly. Rose looked up, glancing at the stately–attired figure gazing back at her in the mirror.

"I'll do it," she whispered and reached out a hand to him. He watched her closely for a moment, then he smiled slightly. He took her hand and pulled her into a careful hug. Rose returned it gratefully.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, still holding her hand. "I want to you feel that you can talk to me– I'm so sorry that we didn't – that _I _didn't talk to you much earlier, but really, you can. About anything," she nodded, squeezing his hand. Then he winked at her.

"Honestly, the amount of convincing humans need to reassure them that they look ok!" he laughed as she took a swipe at him, grinning. The tense atmosphere left from the previous day dissipated, and they were once again simply the Doctor and Rose Tyler, his plus–one.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Anything you recognise, I don't own. I own the names and the original characters, and the plot too. David Eddings owns the name 'Beldaran'.

**A/N:** Right, I'm back with a new chapter! Finally! If there's any confusion about people and relations, then I advise to either read back through the earlier chapters, or if you want, PM me and I'll explain. I know, it has been an awfully long time!

–– –– –– –– –– –– ––

**Chapter 8:**

The Doctor allowed Rose to leave the TARDIS first; he glanced back at the console, a grateful smile on his face and stepped outside. He closed the TARDIS doors with a click– and didn't notice the flashing light on the console panel. Rose apprehensively flattened the beautiful dress she wore. He turned to her and extended his arm to her graciously; in return Rose gave a weak smile.

"My Lady," he said gravely before ruining it with a wink. Rose rolled her eyes good–naturedly and allowed him to lead her up to his son's house.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

There was a shocked silence as the Doctor and Rose entered the living room. The Doctor grasped her hand comfortingly as she stepped behind him slightly, unnerved by his entire family's stares. With his other hand he ruffled Whodellen's hair in greeting as his grandchildren rushed over to them excitedly.

His grandchildren's other grandparents stood up, still wearing shocked and horrified expressions. Whodestral's wife's father, Whotellern, bowed shakily. "My Lord," he murmured quietly. The Doctor bit his lip and tried not to grin. He winked at his children standing to one side, who also wore surprised expressions. Whodestral grinned. The elder Gallifreyans' expressions and manners were a far cry from their antics yesterday; their disapproving side-long stares had instantly changed into respectful glances as soon as the jacket of Presidency was in sight.

The younger children gathered around Rose. The little girls, smart and doll–like in their dusky–orange dresses, giggled and pulled on Rose's dress and hand. With a small smile at the Doctor, she let go of his hand and allowed them to take it instead. The Doctor glanced over his shoulder and beamed at her. He strode over to his children's in–laws.

Rose allowed herself to be dragged out of the living rooms by the young children. Smiling to herself she detached their small hands from the beautifully decorated skirt.

"Where're you taking me, hmm?" she asked, willing to play along with their games. She was pulled out into the kitchen where the elder girls were playing. The eldest, Belacar, rose quickly to curtsy, her eyes wide. Rose blushed, and crouched down carefully. The young girls sat on the clean, tiled floor with sheets of paper and pencils. Belacar stood by a small stool, a piece of fabric and a sewing needle in her hands.

"Ma'am, please take my chair," she said shyly, her dark eyes averted. Rose smiled and thanked her. Before she sat, she picked up another footstool that was by the kitchen work table; Belacar gave a small smile.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked the group of seven children. Belacar held out her embroidery for Rose to see; a beautifully intricate flowery design wove its way around the scrap of fabric, in varying colours and with varying types of flowers. The girl was sewing complicated symbols in neat, straight lines. She coloured as she noticed Rose's eyes skim over the already–completed symbols.

"Do– Do you think my poem is suitable for Beladellen's birth?" she asked timidly.

"I expect so– I– I'm sorry I can't read your language," she explained at Belacar's unsure expression. Then, the other girls politely waited their turn to show their drawings to her.

"So, all of this is for your cousin?" Belacar nodded.

"All of our family makes gifts for special occasions; a wedding, or a birth. We also make things for our special festival, Otherstide," she explained.

"What's that? Is it like– like Christmas on Earth?" the girl thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I suppose. It's similar; gifts are exchanged between friends and family, and a great feast is prepared. My Mother tells me that it was celebrated on Old Gallifrey, but I–I haven't learnt all about it yet," the girl finished, her soft voice suddenly embarrassed. Rose smiled understandingly.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

"Father," Whodestral said quietly, drawing his father away from the other Gallifreyans. They were desperately trying to talk their way into his favour after seeing his position. The Doctor smiled and excused himself politely. "I think… that they've tried enough," his son continued with a wry smile. The Doctor glanced back over his shoulder to the elderly Gallifreyans, who had sat down with nervous expressions. Then he nodded. There was a pause; father and son watched each other for a moment. Then Whodestral smiled and allowed his father to embrace him quickly.

The Doctor pulled back a moment later and ran a hand through his hair. "I still can't believe it," he murmured.

"Me either, Father. But you're here, you're finally here," Whodestral replied, equally as quietly. The Doctor nodded and his lips curled into a slight smile. He grasped Whodestral's shoulder briefly before he turned back.

"Please excuse me," he said courteously as he executed a slight bow. The other Gallifreyans nodded understandingly and bowed and curtsied deeply. He and Whodestral followed Beldaran and Belkara out into the kitchen. The Doctor's daughters had left the living room a few minutes after Rose and now they were talking to the human whilst sewing.

The Doctor allowed his son to go and join the other men outside. He stood just inside the kitchen doorway to watch the exchange between one of his lives and another. He sighed happily, glad that both weren't clashing anymore. Rose looked up a few moments later, a bright smile on her face. Beldaran and Belkara smiled and laughed with their children. His daughters, especially Beldaran, had always been emphatic and welcoming; he was exceedingly grateful that Whomallor's parents had allowed and encouraged these traits to flourish as they raised his children. He stepped forwards as the atmosphere changed, barely noticeably. Beldaran quickly touched Rose's arm, a sad smile on her lips.

"Everything all right?" he questioned lightly, placing his hands on both of their shoulders. His eldest daughter straightened her back determinedly, and nodded. Rose bit her lip uneasily, watching them.

"Yes Father I–I'm just telling Rose of Otherstide," she said, her voice trembling. The Doctor exhaled sharply, and gently pulled her upright. He opened his arms to her, and she buried her face in his shoulder. Belkara and the children quietened as sister and aunt wept. Rose stood up awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry– this is my fault I shouldn't have agreed to wear this I–I'm sorry," Rose whispered, gently tugging at the skirt of the dress. Beldaran detached herself from her father's arms to face Rose. She shook her head.

"No, it is _not _your fault. Mother would want her dress to be worn; she wouldn't want it to gather dust in some closet, forgotten and unused. Father was entirely right to convince you to wear it; it suits you. I am not upset by the fact that you're wearing it, Rose; I am still grieving from… from the news that she– she is dead," she finished, her voice quiet. She drew in a deep shaking breath and allowed the Doctor to pull her into his side. He pressed a kiss to her thick, dark hair lovingly, and then sighed sadly. Beldaran mustered a smile for Rose. "I will be fine," she insisted firmly, her voice gaining strength. She dropped all traces of formality and stepped forwards to embrace Rose quickly.

Even though a moment of sad remembrance had occurred, the Doctor smiled. Belkara, sensing her older sister's mood, stood up and comforted both of them. After all these years, things in his life appeared as if they'd finally work out.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

In Whodestral's well–tended front garden the TARDIS sat, serene and quiet –on the outside. In the ship's interior, lights flashed on the console and frantic beeps filled the air. The console monitor was on, flashing ominously to the empty room.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

**Please drop me a review? It won't take long! : D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Anything you recognise, I don't own. I own the names and the original characters and the plot. As always, the name Beldaran still belongs to David Eddings.

**A/N:** Wow! Thank you to everyone who reviewed that last chapter, and also to everyone who added this to their alert/favourites lists! And to 'Dragongirl of the Stars' - I hope that I've added a bit more hyperness and movement to the Doctor. : )

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

**Chapter 9:**

Midday came. The Doctor's daughters and daughter–in–law put together a quick, tasty lunch which was eaten outside. The Doctor sat with Rose on the edge of the fenced balcony as they watched the children playing. Whodestral and his sons-in-law played a ball game with their own sons. Laughter filled the noon air.

Suddenly the Doctor leapt up, a beaming grin on his face. He vaulted over the fence and shot over to his son. With a broad wink at his grandsons he waved his arms at Whodestral childishly to attract his attention.

"Look, look, I'm free, I'm open!" he cried, playfully jostling with Whodellen and the second–eldest boy. Whomallor and Wholantar laughed openly at his antics. Rose chuckled to herself before standing up. She perched next to Beldaran, Belkara and Belsacra.

"Is Father always like this?" Belkara asked, giggling as her father ran around the garden chasing Whodestral and Whodellen, who had teamed up and had squirted him with water.

"Not always, but… yeah, this regeneration, he's pretty hyper," she responded. The ball game now lay forgotten and a fast–paced water fight had started in its place. The four women passed the time talking and watching. Rose explained briefly a bit about their adventures together and more about the Doctor's personality and traits.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

Almost an hour later, Rose helped Beldaran and the other women to fetch some cold drinks. The Doctor, his sons and grandsons were spread around the garden in various states of collapse, their arms outstretched and their chests heaving. The water fight had finished when Whodestral and the other fathers had gave way and fell to the red grass tiredly. The Time Lord and the young children had followed half an hour later. The Doctor rolled over onto his front, a wicked grin on his face. He stretched out one arm, and tickled one of his younger grandson's sides mercilessly. The other young children crawled over to him, still full of energy, and retaliated. Shrieks of laughter filled the air from both parties.

"Children, stop tiring your poor Grandfather," Beldaran called mock–seriously "We've drinks for you," The Doctor thumped his head back against the thick red grass, exhaling loudly. The children ran up to their mothers and Rose.

"Vagabonds!" he exclaimed, grinning foolishly at the bright, orange sky. He turned his gaze to Whodestral as his grown son stood over him.

"Now now Father, is that any way to address your grandchildren?" Whodestral scolded, much to the children's amusement. He reached out a hand and pulled his father upright.

"The Council requested today that I returned. They are eager to meet you," he said on a more serious note. The Doctor nodded and got to his feet. He and Whodestral made their way over to Rose who had two glass tumblers in her hands for them. She smiled at the Doctor as he took several quick sips of the green–tinted juice. He grinned at her.

"Missed this," he stated. "Good ol' Hasren juice," he continued to take quick sips, savouring the taste until his glass was drained.

"When are you planning to go to the Council?" he questioned.

"Soon, Father. They requested if we could meet them in the Main Council Chamber two hours after noon," the Doctor nodded.

"Can I come with you?" Rose asked eagerly. Whodestral coloured slightly and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Rose but– the Council only asked for my father. They are rather strict," the Doctor frowned and set his tumbler down.

"Tell me, how many of the council are graduated Time Lords from Old Gallifrey?" his voice had a slight steely undertone.

"There are two Time Lords, father," the Doctor's mouth tightened noticeably and he nodded sharply. Whodestral opened his mouth to question his father's change of mood but the Doctor shook his head before he could speak.

"When are we leaving?" his son glanced at his father's eyes briefly and was shocked to see the hatred in the dark brown; however, he answered calmly with no trace of his worry. Rose frowned.

"We won't be long, Rose. There, answer a few questions, back again," the Doctor gave her a terse smile. "Beldaran and the kids'll look after you," Whomallor and Wholantar stepped over to them with their respective parents. They bowed politely; Whodestral's lips twitched into a quick smile as his father rolled his eyes.

"Look, I know it's polite, tradition, blah blah blah, but honestly, you don't have to scrape a bow _every_ time, yeah?" he rushed in a rather Doctor–ish manner. Rose stifled a giggle at the astonished expressions on their faces.

"Sir, Whodestral; please excuse us. Our parents wish to return to their homes," Whomallor explained doggedly. The Doctor nodded.

"I'm glad we met under such calm circumstances," he told them mildly. They nodded politely, acknowledging his words, but their uncertainty if he had insulted them or had used sarcasm was clear on their faces. With a slight bow, the small group of Gallifreyans walked from Whodestral's home. The Doctor gave a bright grin and clapped his hands together.

"Shall we go, hmm?" he asked lightly. He started to follow his sons–in–law. Rose walked with them to the edge of the garden where it met the well–kept street, half–listening to the conversation that struck up between father and son.

Suddenly the Doctor stopped and shivered violently. His brow creased into a frown and he turned his face to gaze up at the sky. His dark eyes were troubled. Rose too frowned; his expression was all too familiar to her.

"Father? Father what's wrong?" Whodestral demanded worriedly as the Doctor shivered again.

"The air… it's– too heavy," he observed, his voice absent. His son gave a quick relieved laugh, brushing away his concern.

"It's summer Father, the air here _can_ feel heavy at midday. I can't feel a thing," he added, also looking up at the sky. "I don't think there will be a storm later," the Doctor shook his head fiercely, his eyes turning distant.

"You haven't been trained to feel it, Whodestral. It's… time. Something's coming," he replied musingly. Rose paled.

"That's what you said at the Olympics, Doctor," she realised. She touched his arm anxiously. He nodded tersely.

"The same. There _is_ a storm– its closer than before. But that's impossible! London, Earth, 2012– this is New Gallifrey, two thousand light years from Earth, and 15,000 years _after_ 2012!" he groaned in frustration "What does it _mean_? _What's_ coming?" he demanded of himself. He scrubbed his hands over his face to try and rid himself of the shuddery feeling. There was a tense pause.

"Come on then, let's go," he sighed resignedly. "See you later," he added to Rose. He hugged her briefly before he and Whodestral continued onto the street. Rose chewed her lip worriedly, the Doctor's ominous predictions repeating in her mind. She turned and headed back to the Doctor's family as, like he, she couldn't draw a conclusion from the foreboding feelings.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

"Junior Councillor Whodestral and his guest to see you, sirs," a steward announced, opening the heavy set of carved doors Rose had seen the previous day. Whodestral entered first, and the Doctor followed. Politely they sketched quick bows to the gathering of seven Gallifreyans. Only two men, both wearing robes that labelled them as Time Lords, didn't return the greetings. They remained motionless in their ornate chairs, silent and aloof. The one that graced the head of the table cast an appraising eye over the Doctor; the Doctor's expression tightened and he met the young Time Lord's gaze coolly. One of the elder Councillors stood up and bowed again in a gesture of respect as he recognised the Doctor's attire.

"My Lord, welcome to New Gallifrey," he murmured politely.

"You requested that I attend," the Doctor reminded them, clearly waiting for more details. The head Time Lord nodded.

"As soon as you materialised here on my planet, I felt your mind. You guard it well– I wanted you here today to discover if you are a renegade and a threat to my society. Also, to demand that you give your TARDIS to me, providing it is fully functional," his voice was supercilious and full of self–importance; it brought back many memories of the Time Lords of Old Gallifrey, of all the hard, cold comments they had flung at him and the control and regulations they tried to force upon him. His jaws clenched.

"Excuse me?" he asked, dangerously quietly. The young Time Lord sat up in his chair, his expression contemptuous.

"I am not in the habit of repeating my orders," he said. The elder Councillor shook his head, clearly shocked.

"Whodernal you–you cannot make such demands of a Lord President–" he said in a scandalised voice.

"And I am not in the habit of following orders from my juniors," the Doctor gritted through clenched teeth. The two Time Lords exchanged knowing looks.

"A renegade. Councillor Whodestral, I _am_ surprised," the Time Lord, Whodernal, tutted condescendingly. Whodestral blushed but stayed firm.

"I am proud beyond words of my father," he countered icily, his fists clenched at his sides. There was a tense silence as the Time Lords glared at each other.

"My Lord; we– _Gallifreyans_ requested that you attend today for the reason that you can help us develop our society on New Gallifrey to reach the technological and economical standards of Old Gallifrey," another elderly Gallifreyan said formally, interrupting the silence. The Doctor tore his eyes away from the arrogant Time Lord. His lips twitched into a brief smile as he nodded.

"I would gladly help you to shape and better your society," he replied politely. He threw a scornful glance at the Time Lords. "And I would gladly advise you to avoid repeating the mistakes of the Time Lords of Old Gallifrey," he added curtly. The Gallifreyan Councillors were visibly relieved.

"If we could adjourn to a more comfortable chamber…?" one questioned, awaiting the Doctor's approval.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

"It is customary, I believe, to offer a chair to the Head of the Council?" the first Time Lord said waspishly. The Doctor looked up at him calmly, his eyes flashing as he settled into the chair pointedly. Whodestral stood next to him; he watched the Time Lord with hard eyes.

"And I believe that it is customary for youths to have manners and show respect towards their elders and betters. I am both and as of yet I have not received either," the Doctor replied coolly. He raised one eyebrow, daring him to speak out again. Whodernal glared acidly at him and deferred.

They had entered a smaller, less forbidding room with soft chairs and small tables. Maps were pinned to the stone walls, and carved wooden cabinets were gathered at one wall. A writing table was placed in front of one of the chairs, with writing materials laid neatly on its smooth surface.

"My Lord," one Councillor spoke. He raised his hand to get the Doctor's attention. "What news is there of Old Gallifrey? Has the Time War ended?" the Doctor kept his face carefully blank as he nodded slowly.

"The Time War has finished, yes," he told them gravely. A mass sigh of relief sounded.

"Your TARDIS, my Lord. Is it functional? Does it have resources enough to supply the Academy? My fellow Councillors and I have discussed this point for many hours; if we are to progress, our youths must have the resources available to become Time Lords," another voiced. The Doctor grinned.

"Learning's everything, I'm sure I'll be able to rustle up some bits and pieces from my T–" he was interrupted sharply as the ground shook violently. An alarm rent the air urgently.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

Rose returned to her seat next to Beldaran, Belkara and Belsacra. All three were watching the children who had, after a short rest, started up a new game.

The Gallifreyan women looked up sharply as their offspring cried out– shrieks from all around the quiet neighbourhood sounded as blue lightning raced across the clear, cloudless sky. All were thrown to the ground. They held their ears as a terrible tearing sound filled the air, deafening and constant. Rose cried out as the noise vibrated through her body. The sudden lightning storm filled the sky from horizon to horizon, its bolts continually flashing and striking in the sky.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

"What does that alarm mean?" the Doctor demanded, standing up as the aftershocks of the apparent earthquake finished. The alarm continued to wail in the background. The Councillors pulled themselves up, shocked into silence. The Doctor raced over to the door and wrenched it open. Gallifreyans rushed past in a state of panic, some with tears on their faces. The alarm echoed in the high–vaulted foyer. He spun around with a fierce expression on his face.

"What does it mean?" he demanded again, his voice urgent.

"It's – It's signalling the failure of the transduction barrier and or other components set up for New Gallifrey's protection…" the younger Time Lord responded flatly, his eyes wide and shocked. The Doctor groaned.

"Where's the engine room? Has the transduction barrier failed before? Do you have controls, monitors, anything that keeps a record of its status? Talk to me!" he yelled, throwing his arms wide. The elder Time Lord stood up shakily, his face twisted with fear and irritation. He strode over to the Doctor and quickly regained his composure.

"Who are you to assume such authority?" the Time Lord sneered arrogantly. The Doctor's eyes went flat with rage as the younger man reached him.

"I'm the Doctor, and I'm the highest authority there is," he snarled, his voice low and full of threat. "The Time Lords of Old Gallifrey were too arrogant to imagine or even _prepare_ for the possibility that the transduction barrier could break, and that failing ultimately led to their downfall. I'm not about to stand here and allow another egotistical idiot to take my family away from me again," the Time Lord in question and his fellows were speechless. The Doctor glared around the gathering silently before pushing himself away. He came to stand next to his son, who remained standing by his vacated chair. The Doctor's eyes softened as he noticed Whodestral's almost–scared expression. He reached out a hand and held his shoulder, briefly sending reassurance and comfort to him.

"My Lord," one of the elder Gallifreyans stuttered. The Doctor's now–calmer eyes flickered to him. "What– what news is there of Old Gallifrey? Will they send help if we were to ask for it?" the Doctor gave a tight, mirthless smile.

"Care to tell your fellows?" he said lightly, his voice full of lilting mockery. The two Time Lords exchanged worried glances but remained silent. "No?" the Doctor mocked. The younger Time Lord glared at him, while his fellow Time Lord looked down at the table, both unable to speak. The other Councillors watched the exchange, fear and curiosity clear on their faces. Tactfully, they let the matter drop.

"Now that that matter is finished," the Doctor said, his mood changing in the blink of an eye. "Show me the engineering room that has the transduction barrier controls," the scared Councillors immediately called for a steward to escort the Doctor. The Doctor paced restlessly, his hands threaded through his hair. He could think of two races that had the capabilities to break through an operational transduction barrier. But maybe he was jumping ahead of himself; maybe it was a simple failure of the power generator. His clenched stomach and the sense of – of an approaching storm told him otherwise.

–– –– –– –– –– –– ––

**Now, this seemed a good place to stop. Don't kill me, seeing as I didn't explain what exactly is going on- yet. Please review!**


End file.
